


Wrapped to the Nines

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gifts, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Stiletto Heels, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Nines was simply laid out on the couch dressed in lace, leather, and a pair of high heeled boots that went all the way to his knees. Then the main attraction was a tight corset snug around his middle which was making his muscled pecks pop.Gavin sputtered and couldn’t form a coherent thought beyond, ‘hot!’
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Wrapped to the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

Gavin grumbled as he walked through the front door of his apartment. He’d been asked to work the night shift before Christmas. Typical. Usually, he wouldn’t care, but now he had someone he could spend the day with. And now all he felt like doing was sleeping, which was lame as hell. Holidays were more work than they were worth sometimes.

“Oh, Gavin. You’re home,” Nines said from somewhere within the apartment.

“Yeah, I’m back,” Gavin replied as he hung up his jacket. Then he started to towards the interior of the flat. He didn’t immediately see him and he was normally meeting him at the door with a kiss. “Where ya at?” He called out, but the question became void as he saw where Nines was hiding. His jaw dropped open.

Nines was simply laid out on the couch dressed in lace, leather, and a pair of high heeled boots that went all the way to his knees. Then the main attraction was a tight corset snug around his middle which was making his muscled pecks pop.

Gavin sputtered and couldn’t form a coherent thought beyond, _‘hot!’_

Nines smiled and stood sensually up from the couch and prowled over to Gavin and backed him into the wall, “Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

“Yeah. T-thanks. You t-too” Gavin mumbled as he looked up to match Nines’ eyes, which were blown wide. Gavin noted that he had to look up much further than normal considering Nines was wearing a pair of goddamned stilettos. He swallowed nervously as he felt heady arousal coursing through his veins.

Nines smirked and leaned down, “Do you like how I got all wrapped up for you?”

“I, _uh,_ do.” Gavin nodded as he let his eyes wander up Nines’ perfect body, “You look fantastic, baby.” His eyes lingered on how the corset was tied up with red and green ribbons. Festive.

“I know,” Nines affirmed as he stepped in closer and reached down and grabbed Gavin by just below his ass and lifted him up. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Gavin groaned as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Nines’ middle. “You always do.”

Nines’ grin turned mischievous as he stepped away from the wall and started carrying Gavin towards the bedroom.

Gavin’s hands went to Nines’ shoulders and held on for dear life. He groaned as he realized that his boyfriend was carrying him across the house in fucking _five-inch heels_ and like he weighed nothing, no less. Before he could think on that any further, he was gently being tossed onto the bed. He let out a tiny _‘oof.’_

Nines didn’t even give Gavin a second to adjust before he dropped to his knees and started to undress him starting with his shoes and socks. After his feet were bare, Nines gave a small kiss on the inside of one ankle. “Anything in particular you want, love?”

“Seems like you have a plan already. Have fun,” Gavin replied dumbly, his brain not having much to spare as it was, “I know _I_ will regardless. Fuck, when you look like _that.”_

Nines chucked and leaned over Gavin with a predatory grin, “Perfect. You won’t know anything but my name by the time I’m done with you. It’s all you need anyway.”

Gavin swallowed, knowing he was in for it. His body was vibrating with his thrumming arousal and anticipation. 

Nines’ hands slid slowly down Gavin’s sides and slowly started to undo his belt. He took his sweet time, undoing the buttons one by one, pulling down his zipper agonizingly slowly almost like he was doing it tooth by tooth. Hell, he probably was. Then finally he was done with that and started taking them off inch by inch.

Gavin groaned and covered his face with his arm. He shouldn’t be this fucking worked up from just having his clothes taken off. But the way Nines was looking at him and the tantalizing brush of his fingertips on his skin was driving him mad. 

“N-Nines,” He groaned and fisted his other hand in the bedsheet as he felt his pants being pulled off the last of the way. He distinctly heard the sound of them hitting the floor.

Nines chuckled and climbed up and promptly settled himself onto Gavin’s lap, “You know your word if it gets too much, Gav.” He started to slowly roll his hips, creating a wonderful friction against Gavin’s already straining erection.

Gavin nodded and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He took note of the check-in and knew he was in for the long haul. He then pulled his arm away from his face and his mouth watered. He felt his hands twitch. He looked up with wide eyes, “Can I touch?”

“Of course,” Nines mused as he ran his hands down Gavin’s arms and took his lover’s hands into his own. He brought them up to his mouth for a kiss on each of his knuckles. Then he gently placed Gavin’s hands on his sides.

Gavin moaned as he ran his hands up and down the lace and leather of the corset. He couldn’t even believe how appetizing Nines looked like this. 

Nines bit his own lip as he slid his hands under Gavin’s shirt and pushed the fabric up, so it bunched up above his pecks. He ran his hands around the newly exposed chest and then focused on playing with his nipples.

Gavin’s back arched a bit and he let out a long moan. God, he was extra sensitive today.

Nines pulled his hands away and slid off of Gavin’s lap and gave a sly grin as he slid between his legs.

Gavin whined and wiggled his hips at the loss. Not sure if he wanted to lean into Nines between his legs or chase the retreating hands.

Nines made a _‘tsk’_ noise as he started trailing his finger to the hem of Gavin’s underwear. “My, Gav, you’ve already made a little mess.” He mused as his finger took a detour to the wet spot that had formed at the end of Gavin’s straining cock.

“You always get to me,” Gavin panted out and leaned into the touch desperately.

Nines chuckled and stood up and without the same care, jerked Gavin’s underwear off. Then he hopped off the bed and walked over to their toy box and pulled out a cock ring. “Well, we’re going to be here for the long run. So, we need to get you settled down and comfy.” He displayed the silicone band like a prize.

 _”Fuck me,”_ Gavin wheezed.

Nines chuckled and climbed back onto the bed, “Eventually.”


End file.
